The present invention relates generally to memory modules, and more specifically, to using dual channel memory as single channel memory in a memory module.
A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) includes a series of dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits. These DIMMS are mounted on a printed circuit board and designed for use in, for example, personal computers, workstations, and servers. DIMMs have replaced SIMMs (single in-line memory modules) as the predominant type of memory in state-of-the-art processors. While the contacts on SIMMs on both sides are redundant, DIMMs have separate electrical contacts on each side of the module. Another difference is that standard SIMMs have a 32-bit data path, while standard DIMMs have a 64-bit data path. Many processors have a 64-bit bus width, requiring SIMMs installed in matched pairs in order to populate the data bus. The processor would then access the two SIMMs in parallel. However, DIMMs were introduced to eliminate this disadvantage of SIMMs.